Different Worlds
by Ravendo
Summary: After fighting Akatsuki on a mission Sasuke finds himself in a different world. Who is this Dumbledore and does magic really exist? NHP crossover. Warning: There will be Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto/Harry Potter story

**This is a Naruto/Harry Potter story. I've always wanted to write one since there are just so many awesome fics out there and I wanted to see if I could make one by myself. It may be a bit confusing in the beginning but please put up with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own many things but not Naruto or Harry Potter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked up at the sky with tired indifference showing in his eyes. He was dying. He knew it, there was no need to pretend that help would come and that he would be saved.

His time was over.

He only needed to accept it. But then again, accepting was never one of his strong sides. Fighting down the coughs that would make his lungs burn he gasped for air tasting blood in his mouth. He wonder what happened to the others. Kakashi would be fine, nothing could kill that lazy-ass teacher. Sakura would be fine too. She was a medic for Kami's sake! And a freaking powerful one at that.

And Naruto...he was Naruto, that's all he needed to know. A sudden noise not so far away from where he laid brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at the trees and silently slipped out a kunai out of his holster.

The movement made his chest burn but he managed to bit down the scream and focus on what he was doing. Someone was coming towards him. Heavy steps that wasn't coming from a Shinobi. He was right. A man was coming towards him.

Atleast he thought it was a man. He was huge! The man/thing ran over to him and looked down. Sasuke was confused. This man didn't look like a ninja. The man said something and Sasuke looked up at him. He had no idea what the man said. It sounded like another language, which made Sasuke even more confused. Where the hell did he come from?

The strange man/thing looked worried and he had a sad look in his eyes. Sasuke inwardly sighed. Why did he look so worried? And why did he seem so sad? Sasuke was brought from his thoughts when the man picked him up holding him bride style. Sasuke hissed under his breath when he felt his chest burn by that simple action. The man started to walk and Sasuke's vision started to get blurry. He fought to remain awake but he was fighting a lost battle. His world became black.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hmm....a bit short but oh well...**

**A cookie to the one who can guess who the man/thing is****. **

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Please review.**


	2. I hate hospitals

**Chapter two. Finally…don't kill me! *hides* **

**Annnnnnyway _ Time for disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own a nice cup with flower prints on…okay I just lied. I don't own a nice cup…it's ugly. Enjoy the story!**

The first thing that Sasuke thought when he woke up was 'I hate hospitals.' Sure he was dizzy and every little bit of him hurt but he sure as hell recognized a hospital when he saw one. Granted it wasn't white everywhere and it didn't smell like one but Sasuke's Uchiha instincts told him that yes, he's alive and that he's in a place he hated.

Uchiha Sasuke was not very happy thank you very much.

The sound of a door opening brought him out of his thoughts and he looked to the source of the noise. A man walked into the room. He was old, atleast that was what Sasuke guessed. Well, the man had really long beard that was white/silverish after all.

And that he's wearing a dress is perfectly normal for old men…wait what? Sasuke finally took in his surroundings and his eyes widened. 'Where the hell am I?!'

The old man walked up to his bed and put his hand into his "dress" searching for something. Expecting the man to pull out a weapon Sasuke almost fell off his bed when the guy pulled out a freaking stick!

But what made Sasuke even more confused was that the old man with a wave of his wand made a chair appear out of thin air. What the heck?

------------------------------------------

The old man chuckled when he felt the black haired kid's stare.

"So, young man. Apparently Hagrid, one of our teachers found you in the Forbidden Forest, may I ask what brought you to such a place?"

The only answer he received was a blank stare.

Maybe the boy didn't hear him? He repeated his question higher. Another blank stare. Maybe he's retarded? Or…he chuckled at his stupidity and wacked the boy over the head with his wand.

"What the fuck are you doing, you fucking old geezer?!" Sasuke grabbed his head and froze. Did he just…speak another language?

The old man smiled and held out his hand.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, welcome to Hogwarts school of magic and Wizardry.

-------------------------------------

**Done! Soon chapter three will be up.**

**Please review. **


	3. Magic makes things go boom

**Ok, finally chapter three is up…**

**It's short I know, but it's really hard to write long chapters when your brain is trying to flee the kingdom…anyway, enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

"_My name is Albus Dumbledore, welcome to Hogwarts school of magic and Wizardry." _

To say that Sasuke was confused is an understatement. Because saying that something like magic existed is…crazy! It's like saying someone could create lightning with just his hands and walk over water! Oh wait…he could do that…okay it's like saying Naruto had an IQ over 35. Extremely impossible!

'…magic and wizardry? Sasuke almost felt like laughing at the old man, but he didn't. Because laughing at insane old geezers is not very Uchiha like, nor is it polite.

The Dobe would do it but he'd be damned if he were anything like the Dobe. So he just settled down with staring at the old man like he just grew another head.

Dumbledore sighed. Teenagers these days.

"Yes my boy, magic DO exist. And yes I'm a wizard." He added when the boy opened his mouth.

Sasuke frowned. 'What's his problem? I was just going to ask him where the hell my clothes are!' Ah yes, Sasuke found out that he is missing certain…clothes. Clothes that he would be happy to wear in the presence of old people. Yes, being around Orochimaru made Sasuke paranoid. Especially when he's half naked.

This is when he notices that Dumblesomething kept talking and didn't seem to notice him ignoring his talk. Sasuke snapped back to reality just to hear the old man tell him about the school and about magic. Like Sasuke didn't know that already. Just like everybody else he's heard the bedtime stories about dragon and wizards etc. Just wave your wand and things go boom. Che, magic is just too easy.

A few hours later Sasuke was alone again. Dumbo had said something about him needing rest and left him there. Finally Sasuke had the time to think over things. 'Sooo…I'm stuck here it seems. Dumb said he's never heard of Konoha before, and I have no clue about how I got here. Maybe I got hit by some strange jutsu when I fought Akatsuki?

Or I just died and went to hell. But then why haven't I seen Orochimaru yet? He should be here.'

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of being stuck with Orochimaru for the rest of eternity. But for some reason he doesn't think that he's dead.

Because if he were, then his leg wouldn't have fallen asleep. Poking his leg back to life Sasuke caught himself thinking about his team mates. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

Even if it hurt to admit that he thought of Sai as a team mate it's the truth nonetheless. Kami, he missed them. Stuck in this foreign place with no way to go back Sasuke wished that they were with him. Their familiar faces would give him comfort and give him courage for whatever things the unknown future will bring him.

**Short…so short. But whatever. Okay dear readers, now I have an important thing to announce: I have NO IDEA who Sasuke's boyfriend/lover/Seme will be. **

**If you have any **

**ideas/wishes, please say so in your reviews. **

**Just know that Sasuke will be uke, just as his name says. Other than that you can choose whoever you want! **

**Even though a relationship between Dumbledore/Sasuke or Gai/Sasuke creeps me out, I will respect your wishes and consider if your wanted pairing would be best for the fic. **

**Brace yourself readers, chapter four will have some love/fluff in it when Sasuke thinks of the past. But only if you send me your wanted pairings. Until then, don't drink and drive! **


	4. Termometer of Doom

**Sorry! I know it's been long since I've updated but I have a perfectly logical reason why!You see...erm...well...who am I kidding? I've just been lazy, but I promise to try and update faster in the future, dunno if I'll actually keep that promise but I'll try. Anyway, enjoy this short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto and Harry Potter I wouldn't write fanfictions, I would swim in money.**

**Warnings: Sasuke's mouth.**

It was dark in the hospital wing. Dumbledore having left hours ago leaving Sasuke to think about his situation.

He understood that he is a long way from home since Dumbledore never even heard of Konoha and he seemed like a guy that had seen and heard a lot of things.

And that made Sasuke nervous, not that he would admit if of course, but how would he be able to return home is these...wizards never even heard of the shinobi nations?

He had to get home.

Images made it's way into his thoughts. Blond hair and laughing azure eyes. Sasuke looked down clenching his fists. Naruto...what was Naruto doing right now? Was he thinking of him? What if he thought that Sasuke were dead? The very thought made something inside of Sasuke hurt. When did it happen?

When did Sasuke become so depending on Naruto that the thought of Naruto forgetting about him made Sasuke's heart hurt more than Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan ever could?

Sasuke shook his head, there was no need to start angsting over something he had no control over. Well, there was nothing he could do about his situation right now, and since his wounds still were healing he guessed he should try to get some sleep.

Sasuke laid down on the bed and drifted of to sleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke woke up the sun was shining and the nurse was walking around in the room. Not that he could see her because of the curtains around his bed but he could hear her. He was a Uchiha, and Uchiha's were known for their abilities to hear nurses...Sasuke slapped his forehead, what was he thinking?

Uchiha's did not hear nurses, well they did but try telling Sasuke that after he just woke up. Sitting up Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair trying to lessen the damage as much as possible. Damn bedhead...

Realizing that her patient was awake Madam Pomfrey came up to his bedside and before Sasuke had the time to register what happened she had already checked his wounds and shoved a termometer down his throat in a evil attempt to kill him.

When Sasuke reached for the termometer his hand was stopped by a glare that told him that if he dared try anything she would probably tear limb after limb from his body and sell them to fangirls so she could afford more torture devices.

And before you ask, no the glare wasn't so bad, but this is Uchiha Sasuke and, well he being an Uchiha explains it all, no need to bore you people out with an explanation about the minds of the Uchiha's.

Taking the termometer Madam Pomfrey looked at it and huffed. Supposedly he had a fever. Sasuke could have told her that without even looking at the damn thing. He had had fever and injuries hundreds of times before, this time was no different. Exept for the fact that he was probably thousands of miles away from home and surrounded by stick waving people wearing dresses. Exept for that it was exactly like home...right.

People entering the hospital wing interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see three kids helping a fourth one. The girl of the group looked around the room and caught sight of him. It was pretty funny to see her yaw drop to the floor but that's something Sasuke would never admit.

Never. Ever.

The boys looked up to see what she was staring at and their yaws joined hers down on the floor. Sasuke frowned, what was there something on his face? Or was it the way he was dressed? No wait, he was wearing hospital clothes so it couldn't be it. Then what the hell was it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy not much older than 15 helped his friend Ron carry/drag another boy their age to the hospital wing. Their female friend Hermione was walking in front of them telling them to hurry up. The boy, also known as Harry Potter, by pretty much every wizard there is, sighed and walked faster. How could Neville manage to hex his legs together?

Oh well, he was still alive so no need to hurry. They entered the hospital wing, with a little help from Hermione, and waited for Madam Pomfrey to show up.

While waiting Hermione looked around the room only to catch sight of a boy in one of the beds.

Taking a closer look she gasped and felt her yaw drop to the floor.

The three boys heard her gasp and looked up in the direction she was looking at. Their yaws dropped as well. Harry stared.

This boy, he had never seen him before but he sure as hell would have recognized him if he had, was gorgeous.

Pale skin and raven hair falling around a beautiful face. But what captivated the teenagers the most were his eyes. They were obsidian.

Harry had never seen eyes like that before.

They were powerful and wise, and seemed to be hiding secrets deep inside.

This was no ordinary boy.

**Enter the Golden Thrio and Neville! CHEERS! Another chapter done _ But why can't I make them longer? It's an impossible task if you ask me x_x Anyway, read and review, you know how it works. **


	5. Short conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own this fanfic I only own Naruto and Harry Potter. **

**........................right.**

**Warnings: Only our little Uchiha's vocabulary. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke stared at the four teenagers. Why the hell was they staring like that? He growled.

"What are you staring at?" He asked. 'Stupid brats...'

This seemed to make the kids snap out of it and busied themself staring at everything but him.

That until the redhaired brat looked at him again.

"Who are you? Are you a new student 'cause I've never seen you here before." Sasuke frowned.

The redhaired brat gulped and took a few steps back looking at his comrades nervously.

Harry swallowed. This guy looked scary frowning like that. Hermione bravely stepped in front of them.

"Excuse me Mister but we've never seen you before so we have the right to ask..." Hermione licked her dry lips and looked down.

Sasuke sighed, he made the kids scared.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the kids.

"I'm Sasuke, no I'm not a new student and I've never seen any of you brats before so I guess we're even." Sasuke was not suprized when the kids, with an exeption of the girl and the fatty glared at him. 'Maybe they don't like being called brats...'

His thoughts were interrupted when the nurse that can rival even Orochimaru in being evil came out of her office carrying bandages.

She walked up to Sasuke's bedside and before he even had a chance to protest she took off his shirt.

Harry and his friends gasped when their eyes landed on blood drenched bandages and Harry didn't miss the small flinch that the Sasuke guy made when she touched his chest.

Suddenly she looked up and she caught sight of them.

"What can I help you with?" She asked and Sasuke shivered at the evil tone in her voice. (A/N Sure Sasuke, you are so not afraid of nurses...)

Harry pointed at Nevilles legs and explained what had happened. Madam Pomfrey nodded and simply told them to go sit down and wait while she changed Sasuke's bandages.

When finished with torturing our poor Uchiha she walked over to the Golden Trio and their friends and simply waved her wand freeing Neville's legs.

Then she ushered them out before they could even steal a glance at the strange boy.

Madam Pomfrey cleaned up the bloody bandages and walked off to get him something to eat. Finally alone Sasuke laid down on the bed.

He wondered when Dumbdish would come back, he had said he would come back the next day and ask a few questions. Sasuke closed his eyes. He could atleast rest until the old man came. And with that he fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and his two friends walked into the Gryffindor Common room after leaving Neville in the Great Hall eating Dinner. They were discussing the black haired boy they saw in the hospital wing.

"I wonder who he is." Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace leaving the couch to her friends. Ron huffed.

He was not impressed by that boy's behaviour. Who did he think he was?

Malfoy junior?

Harry simple shrugged, he was lost in thoughts of beautiful obsidian eyes and hair that seemed to be as smooth as silk. He wondered what had happened to the boy to give him such injuries.

And who was he? He had said that he wasn't a student and he couldn't be a teacher because the only spot that usually was free was Defence against the dark arts.

And Umbridge had that position this year. And he seemed way to young to be a teacher anyway. So who was he?!

**A new short chappie to my collection _ And as you can see there will be a little Harry/Sasuke but don't worry. It will only be onesided, Harry is way to childish to be Sasuke's seme. And I won't make this into a Dumbledore/Sasuke either. Because that would be weird...*has images of Dumbledore molesting Sasuke stuck in my head* ewwwww....maybe a Snape/Sasuke? But only maybe, it depends on what the reviewers say. And as you probably already understood, yes Sasuke has a past with Naruto, don't know if I'll keep it that way though...anyway! Please review!**


	6. Meetings and dreams

**Please don't kill me _ I have a reason to be so late with updating. First I had to concentrate on school, and when summer vacation finally came I had to work and when I stopped working my computer crashed. And when that was fixed my internet, for some reason refused to co-operate.**

**I wrote this while listening to sex bomb by Tom Jones o_O As an explanation to that, my younger brother have a Tom Jones period, and I think he's gay. Not that it's a bad thing though; I hope he bring home some hot guys. And we can go guy hunting together! I only have to wait around ten years since he's five but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Potter nor do I own Uzumaki Harry****.**

**Sasuke meets Snape. Will they kill each other? Or will they team up and kill Umbridge?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been six days since Sasuke met Harry and his friends and the rumor of a drop dead gorgeous guy in the Hospital Wing has traveled fast. Now everyone had heard of him and not few students had tried to catch a glimt of him, faking injuries so they could enter the wing.

Too bad Madam Pomfrey catched them every time and sent them away.

Sasuke, while still being in pain and a bit weak, was ready to leave the damn hospital.

Thanks to Dumbledore he had gotten his own room and new clothes, and he was meant to stay in Hogwarts until they could find a way to send him home again.

Lying on the bed in his new room he contemplated his new "home".

He hadn't really seen much of this place but he hated it with a passion, and he promised himself that if he ever got home he would admit his feelings for the Dobe and kiss Sai.

Sasuke couldn't help but hope that he'll never return.

Later today he was supposed to meet the staff with Dumbledore.

The old man had said something about it being important that the teachers knew who he was and vice versa.

Madam Pomfrey had gone to some wizard village outside the school and gotten him clothes.

Thankfully she had some sense when it came to clothes and had bought jeans and shirts that Sasuke would be able to wear without contemplating suicide.

Newly showered and dressed in his new clothes Sasuke was ready to meet Dumbledore at the Great Hall.

Dumbledore had been smart enough to shown him a map so he should be able to find his way around the castle. Sasuke smirked when he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

'Hogwarts won't know what hit it.'

He made his way down the corridors and down a few moving stairs. After a few minutes he stood in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

It was around lunchtime so the students and some of the teachers would be inside, not that Sasuke cared. He was used to being looked at, and in some cases, stalked by pretty much everyone he met.

Flicking his hair out of his eyes he entered the hall and made his way towards the staff table where Dumbledore was currently sitting.

He had only walked a few meters before the students started to notice him. They started whispering and some of them pointed at him.

Ignoring the students and especially the fangirls/fanboys he walked up to the teacher table and stopped, patiently waiting for Dumbledore to finish whatever people did at a dinner table and talk to him. Dumbledore smiled at him and said something to the other teachers which Sasuke pretty much ignored and stood up and walked through a door behind the staff table, clearly expecting Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke sighed and followed the wizard leaving a bunch of disappointed boys and girls in the hall.

Sasuke leaned against the wall inside the room and watched the teachers who entered.

Some were looking at him and some were looking at Dumbledore.

When everyone had gathered in the room Dumbledore started to point out the teachers and tell him their names.

Sasuke simply memorized their name and nodded at the giant man who he recognized as Hagrid aka big ass savior.

Two other teachers catched his attention and he glanced at them.

One where a woman who looked like one of Naruto's summoning.

She had a look about her which Sasuke didn't like at all and he made a mental note to annoy the woman as much as he could. The other was a man.

And there was something about him that Sasuke couldn't place. The man wasn't handsome, but he wasn't ugly either. He had greasy black hair and an air about him that simply said: no bullshit here mister.

But what captivated Sasuke the most where his eyes. Not the color or the shape. But the look they had. They were guarded, careful to not show anything but Sasuke could see the loneliness that he was desperately trying to hide.

'They're like mine…' Sasuke thought a bit shocked. What was the man's name again?

Snape? 'Snape…' Sasuke smirked. 'I'm going to enjoy getting to know you.'

Professor Severus Snape looked at the strange teenager and felt like a prey being watched by the predator. He shook his head, he was being silly. What could a child like him possible do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sasuke!" The beautiful boy turned around and threw himself into his arms. _

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and looked up at him smiling shyly. _

_He lifted his hand and caressed Sasuke's face, feeling the pale soft skin under his fingers._

_He couldn't resist the temptation of those beautiful lips and he reached down, capturing them with his own._

Harry woke up from his daydreaming when his head crashed against the table he was sitting at. Looking around he noticed he was alone and he blushed. 'What is wrong with me?'

**Not as long as I had wished but I had to post something! Or else you guys probably would have thought I've died and started to sell my belongings. Hmm…Sasuke has met Snape and he hasn't tried to kill him yet, instead there seem to be some interest. In the next chapter they will talk and Umbridge will have her first encounter with a pissed Uchiha. **

'**til next time!**

**Please review. **


	7. Annoying toad

**Okay, important things first. Don't kill me _**** I know I may be a little late when it come to updating this fic, and I also know that some of you may want to kill me but I have a perfectly good reason to why I'm late. You see, my computer crashed. Again. So it's not my fault o_o**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

_Professor Severus Snape looked at the strange teenager and felt like a prey being watched by the predator. He shook his head, he was being silly. What could a child like him possible do?_

Sasuke almost grinned when he caught the suspicious look the teacher gave him. If only he knew what out adorable little Uchiha was capable of.

Umbridge however, were staring at the teenager and wondered how in the name of kittens with colourful ribbons around their necks could a little child give off an aura this powerful?

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the child's lips twitch as if he was suppressing a smile.

Did he find this situation funny? If that was the case she would gladly teach him what the ruler of Hogwarts was capable of.

(Ignoring the fact that Dumbledore and not Toad-wannabe of the year was the principle and she was just a lowly teacher.)

Sasuke was smirking at Snape when he heard the female version of Gamabunta make some cough noises. Hoping she was choking he turned around just in time to catch her "sweet" smile.

"Hn."

Umbridge stopped smiling, not being used to the talkative Uchiha, and frowned. Sasuke simply raised a elegant eyebrow and waited.

"If I may ask…" Umbridge started. "Why is it that a child is running around with weapons?"

Sasuke glared at the toad. His ninja tools weren't just any weapons. They were HIS weapons.

Yes, Sasuke really is a possessive little Uchiha.

"I'll have you know Gamabunta," Sasuke growled ignoring the other's confused looks. "That first, I am in no way a child, yes I may be young, but where I come from I have been considered an adult since I first became genin. And second, I'm not running around with weapons. In fact, I've only been walking the whole time I've been here." He glared at the toad once again for effect and promptly turned his back to her.

Umbridge stared dumbfounded at the Uchiha's back her mouth opening and closing, no sound coming out.

Dumbledore coughed to hide his laughter but the happy twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Snape smirked and the other teachers snickered, not really liking Umbridge and loving the look on her face. Dumbledore clapped his hands together making the others look at him.

"Why, I think it's delightful that you like the teachers Sasuke, especially since I've decided that you should start going to the classes here. Just to pass the time of course." He informed the shocked Uchiha and the surprised teachers. Not noticing the hyperventilating Umbridge.

A few minutes later our favourite avenger was found walking down the hall toward his room, Snape by his side. Dumbledore had asked the potions master to go with him and explain the rules and which classes he would have and more importantly. Which house he would be in (He still got to keep his room though, no way was Sasuke sharing a room with horny teenagers).

Dumbledore thought it would be funny if he joined the same year as Harry and company, not that Sasuke knew this at the time, and Gryffindor was chosen to be his "hosts".

Contemplating his new "home" Sasuke thoughtfully looked up at the older man beside him wondering just who this man was.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with a strange look in his dark eyes. Snape was startled at the question and wondered if the boy was retarded.

"I'm Severus Snape, Professor at Hogwarts." He replied, rolling his eyes at the teenager. Sasuke smiled a strange smile and shook his head.

"I didn't ask what you are, but who. You know who you are, don't you?" Snape stopped walking staring at the boy in shock. Sasuke simply kept walking stopping at his door and looked back at the teacher.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." With that Sasuke opened the door and disappeared into his room. Snape looked at the closed door confused. What was the boy talking about? Of course he knew who he was. He was Severus Snape! But for some reason he didn't feel calm about his answer. Instead he narrowed his eyes.

'Uchiha Sasuke…just who are you?'

Far away from Hogwarts there was a boy kneeling on the ground. His azure blue eyes focused on the object in front of him. His blond hair moving slightly in the wind. A tall grey haired man was standing slightly behind him, he too, looking at the object. A pink haired girl was quietly sobbing beside him clutching the arm of a pale black haired boy who was frowning slightly. The blond boy laid the flowers on the grave a tear slowly making its way down his face. He stood up and clenched his fists angrily while he looked on the words engraved on the stone.

Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
